


Susan Ivanova has an Itch

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [39]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler helps Susan Ivanova with an itch. Follows the story before in the series. Adult only.





	Susan Ivanova has an Itch

Susan Ivanova had led their visitor directly to her own quarters. Before opening the door, she almost threw the man against the wall and kissed him quite thoroughly. Their tongues intertwined and Susan felt her core heating up in response.

She pulled back and gave Harry a wicked grin as she pulled her identicard out and opened the door.

She grabbed Harry and walked him backwards into her quarters. Harry was normally a fairly take-charge kind of guy, but the various Susans he had met were all at the high end of Type A personalities. They liked being in charge and they didn’t take no for an answer.

He quite liked that, actually.

When they were in the middle of her living room, she started pushing off his jacket. He started helping, which earned him a grin of approval. Susan stood back and took of her own jacket.

The white shirt underneath was crisp and showed her bosom at its best.

Harry pulled off his t-shirt as she unbuttoned her shirt, watching him. Both threw them to the side almost simultaneously.

Next came shoes – both kicked their own off.

Both started working on their own trousers and they joined their shirts.

Harry paused. “Contraception?”

She smiled and said, “Standard injection, good for 5 years and easily reversible if asked. Available to any woman in Earthforce at request. No one expects us to live the cloistered life, especially Earthforce: It’s nothing to worry about.”

Harry grinned. “That’s much better than a daily pill that it used to be. I’ll not worry again.”

Harry reached down for his underwear (thank Merlin he remembered to refresh those as well) but Susan grabbed his hands. “I prefer to personally unwrap my presents.”

“Well, alright then. As long as I can unwrap mine.”

She stood with her chest jutting out and said, “Front clasp.”

He looked down and saw the type of clasp – he was familiar with it. He looked into her eyes as he reached over and undid it. The cups fell away. He looked down at her chest as he helped remove the item. “You have awesome fucking tits.”

She laughed. “I know.” He threw her bra off to the side – they landed somewhere in her kitchen nook – neither one particularly cared where.

Harry stood back and raised his eyebrows. She nodded slightly and said, “My turn,” with a grin. She looked down at him and casually walked around him, inspecting his body.

She stopped behind him and he felt her hands on his sides, grasping his pants – underpants in the American dialect. She pulled them down firmly until they were one the floor. She touched his ankle and he raised first one foot, and then the other. She threw them toward the couch.

He knew she stood up because he felt her finger lightly caress his back. “Nice firm body.” Her finger reached his waist and then her hand cupped on cheek of his bum and she squeezed softly. “A firm ass.” She casually moved around him and his John Thomas came into her sight. “And a nice firm package for her pleasure.”

She grinned as she said, “I think this will do nicely,” as she reached out and fondled him. He felt his cock give up a little precum and she reached with her other hand to wipe it on her finger. She looked him in the face as she pulled the finger to her mouth and stuck it in, sucking off the fluid.

Harry almost groaned at the sight.

He reached out and returned the favor, grabbing the sides of her knickers. She relaxed her posture so that they dropped easily. When he had them off her feet, he dropped them over his shoulder as he followed her lead and walked around her, inspecting her body. “Susan? You have an absolutely cracking arse. I think you could bounce a coin on it.”

She laughed and said, “I know – someone else thought the same and tested the hypothesis. It isn’t a trampoline – but the coin did bounce a tiny bit.”

As Harry carefully felt her bum cheeks he said, “I can believe it.”

He was at the side of her, looking at her face as she looked back into his with a smile. With his right hand, he reached down and slowly drew his fingers across her labia, gathering some of her juices. She shivered a bit. He tasted his finger and said, “Delicious.”

Her eyes had a wicked look. She tapped the combadge which was on the back of her hand and said, “C&C!”

A voice came back, “Yes, Lieutenant Commander?”

“I’m informing you right now that I am off duty having some personal time. If anyone – and I mean anyone – contacts me anytime in the next, I don’ t know … six to eight hours? … then there had better be a pretty big emergency happening. Like the station is about to blow or we have warships coming at us with big, honkin’ space lasers. Because if anyone – anyone! – disturbs me otherwise, they will find themselves spending their duty hours working the waste recycling plant that handles the Alien sector. Am I in any way unclear to you?”

There was an almost audible gulp at the other end and Harry grinned at her. Her smirk was pure Ivanova. “No, Lt. Commander. I don’t believe we will need to reach you for anything. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good. Ivanova out!” She tapped the link again.

Harry gave her a lascivious look. “Hot bitchin’ babe in charge is sexy as hell!”

She grinned at him and walked to the bedroom doors and pushed them back. She looked over her shoulder as he was looking at her arse. “Coming?” she asked and walked through.

Harry quickly followed. After he passed the doorway, Susan pulled the doors shut and turned. She reached over and grabbed him and gave him a wild kiss once more.

The fact that she was the same height meant that he felt her hardened nipples rubbing against the upper area of his chest – he thanked God that he wasn’t as short as some of his alternates. Due to malnutrition some of them topped out at 5’5’ and Susan was 5’10’ – he would have felt absolutely dwarfed if he was so short.

Her legs being longer than his – he also felt his hardened cock nestle itself between her legs, her wet vulva sitting right on top of it. He moved his cock slightly back and forth and her kiss became more intense. Finally she stood back and walked him back to the bed.

He felt his legs hit and suddenly he sat down. She grinned down at him and then casually dropped to her knees in front of him. She grasped his hard cock and said, “It’s been far too long since I’ve had a real dick in my mouth – so I’m going to fix that now.”

She pulled his cock from standing to pointing right at her mouth and, without even a preliminary lick, just pushed her mouth right down on his cock.

Harry watched with wide eyes as his cock hit her throat. She went back and forth a couple times to fully lubricate his shaft and then pushed back down on his member. This time, when it reached the back of her throat, she didn’t stop but instead relaxed her throat. He felt his cockhead lodge all the way in. He groaned out loud as he watched. Her eyes looked directly at his own, reflecting a fierce joy in what she was doing.

She apparently was REALLY good at sucking cock.

Harry felt his cum building up as he said, “You are too fucking good at this. I’m being brought off by a GODDESS!”

She grinned around his cock, never changing paces. He was right at the edge when he squeaked out, “I’m gonna cum, love.” She stopped her mouth, wrapping her lips around his cockhead like a vaccum as the cum burst out of him. He watched her feel every spurt, seeing her react slightly to each one. When he was done. She pulled off, quickly swallowed, and then thoroughly cleaned his cock with her mouth and tongue. She made no show of swallowing. She just made sure every drop went down her throat.

Finally she pulled back and said, “I’m boss at blowjobs.”

He chuckled. “Yes, you are.” He stood up and reached down to draw her up and then pushed her down on the bed so that she was lying face up. “My turn now.”

Harry dropped to his knees in front of her and she watched as he grinned and reached out with his finger. She was so wet that his finger slid right in. Concentrating on what was in front of him, he leaned into her and put his tongue directly on her clit.

There were times to be gradual and take it slowly, building things up to a moaning orgasm on the lady’s part: This was not one of those times.

Instead, Harry almost casually attacked her G-spot with his finger and her clit and cunt lips with his tongue.

Susan, having been quite worked up already, she was not far from orgasm – and instead of a long satisfying moan, the normally in-control Susan Ivanova let out an absolute scream when it hit.

One of the B5 staff who had not been at the party had made his way to the Lt. Commander’s office. Just as he was about to sound the chime, he heard a long scream coming from her quarters. His eyes grew wide as the scream when on. Just as he was about to call security to help her, the scream changed over to the Lt. Commanders voice crying out, “FUCK THAT WAS GOOD!”

Slowly withdrawing his hand from his link and backing away from her door, his eyes were wide as he fled down the corridor. He decided that what he needed was not quite so important as he had thought.

Ferreting out the rumors the next day, he decided that whoever the guy was that the Lt. Commander had dragged off must be a fucking god – literally.

Harry grinned up at Susan, watching her recover from the orgasm he had just delivered. Finally she caught her breath and she looked at him. “THAT was long overdue.”

Harry grinned and then started leaning in again. He paused and said, “Why stop at one when I can give two?” and then dropped his mouth on her fanny again.

Susan vacillated on demanding he fuck her now, but decided that he was doing a good enough job that she should just let him work. It didn’t take long until her voice started moaning out loud and her second orgasm hit. Without even puasing to catch her breath she said, “Harry?’

“Susan?”

She looked at him and said, “Fuck me. Now!”

“Yeah, right.” He quickly stood up between her legs. He picked up her two legs and threw them over his shoulders and put his newly hardened cock against her cuntlips. With a sudden jerk, he buried himself in her in one quick thrust.

She shuddered once and grinned at him. “Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME.”

He started moving in and out, not bothering to start out slow. Instead, he quickly sped up until he was hammering at her cunt. Both of them were breathing hard and both of them felt their next orgasm building up. Susan’s words of encouragement to fuck her brains out and Harry’s short words of description about how good her cunt truly was goaded the two further and further until both of them erupted nearly simultaneously.

As she felt his cock spurt into her cunt, each sudden jerk of his cock caused an aftershock in her, each one a mini-orgasm of its own.

Finally he pulled out and threw himself next to her on the bed, both of them with their legs falling off the side.

Harry looked over at her and said, “How’s that itch doing?”

With a throaty, sexy chuckle she replied, “Give me a few minutes to recover and I’ll let you know if there needs to be more scratching Right now, I need the sun to stop bursting behind my eyelids.”

Harry said. “Damn! I almost could claim I’ve fucked a woman blind! You should have told me not to stop!”

The two laughed together. Finally Susan said, “I’m going out there for a snack. You coming with?”

Harry nodded. “Sure. I could use some fuel.”

Both of them got up and, without making any effort to dress at all, went into Susan’s small kitchen.

Susan poured each of them a glass of juice and put some small snack foods out. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and motioned to Harry’s glass.

Harry shook his head, “I’ve had enough of that. If I need to do more scratching, I’d rather not come up whisky-dicked if you get my meaning.”

Susan chuckled in agreement and looked at her own glass, and then put away the bottle. “I don’t need any more help tonight either, nor any anesthetic. So juice should be enough.”

Harry took up his glass and motioned for her to do so as well. He clicked his glass to hers and said, “Here’s to no need for help. And if you do get sore – I do have magic.” He said this with a grin.

She grinned back and drank with him. “I’ll let you know if it’s needed – personally I kind of like that mild ache – it’s kind of satisfying the next day: A pleasant reminder.”

The two chuckled.

Susan looked out at her apartment as they snacked. “Wow. We’ve left things all over.”

Harry replied, “Yeah. A bit.”

Being the fastitidious woman she was – burned into you at the academy – Susan moved around the apartment, picking up all of her own clothes. She quickly dropped these in her room and then came back out and started picking up Harry’s.

This time, instead of moving directly to each item, she always stood looking away from Harry before leaning down to retrieve the item. Finally Harry said, “Susan?”

“Harry?” she asked without standing and turning.

“You really have a beautiful arse.”

“Thank you.” Still she didn’t turn to talk.

“You ever let a bloke play on the other side of the tracks?”

Finally she stood with the last of Harry’s clothes and turned. She had a wide smile on her face. “Depends. Only if I think he can do a good job on it and not send me to medlab.”

Harry grinned. “Remember: I have magic. I can make things clean and smooth and you’ll be feeling no pain.”

Her face took on a smirk. “Really now?”

“Yeah. Called the Greek Charms. For a very good reason.”

Susan plopped the pile of Harry’s clothes on the couch and said, “Well, I’m Russian Orthodox and Greek Orthodox is closely related. I might be willing to give that a try.”

“You won’t be disappointed.”

Susan nodded lasciviously. “First I’m getting my turn to ride on top – then we can try out these ‘Greek Charms’ you speak of.”

Harry stood. “I’m all for that.”

Leaving their plates and cups in the sink, Harry moved to the bedroom with Susan following. He threw himself on the bed and lay face up, now fully on the bed. His cock was at half mast.

Susan climbed on the bed on her knees and leaned over to work Harry’s cock in her mouth until he was rock hard again. Harry enjoyed the sight of her black hair falling around his member. When he was fully up, she sat back and said, “Ready to ridden by the cowgirl?”

“Oh, yeah.”

She walked on her kneed over to him and threw her leg over his body. She moved up straight and then grabbed his cock until it was pointed straight at her cunt which was hovering over him. Slowly she sank down on it, her eyes closing slightly at the sensation. Both let out a long breath.

Susan started using her legs to push up and down. Her eyes closed and her head went back as she felt the cock move in and out of her. Her gasps were music to Harry’s ears. He loved to watch her perky tits bounce each time she changed directions. As he grabbed her hips and used his hands to help move her up and down, she opened her eyes and grinned down at him, without breaking stride. Her eyes closed again and her voice started crying out as her orgasm built up. Finally, she hit the peak and she cried out. Harry could feel her whole body trembling as she had dropped down on his cock fully and just let her body ride it out.

When she had calmed she looked at him and said, “What do you need to do the charms?”

He waved his hand and wandlessly applied them. “Done. We’re ready to go.”

With a small smile, Susan levered herself up and off his cock. She then reached down and moved slightly forward. “No prep needed.”

He shook his head. “No.”

She nodded and then pushed his cock against her rosebud by feel. She slowly pushed against his cock and felt him enter her quite tight ass. As promised – there was no pain. And unlike most times she did this, there was no need for extra lubrication – he was as good as his word.

When he was fully in her, she opened her eyes again and said, “I like these Greek Charms.”

Harry chuckled. “So do I.”

Susan once again started levering herself up and down on his cock. With the new, tighter hole, Harry could feel his orgasm building more quickly. Susan closed her eyes to fully feel the sensation of a cock working itself in and out of her ass – it was the most enjoyable sensation she had felt in that area – ever.

Surprising to her, she felt another orgasm building and her clit wasn’t even being stimulated. Seeing that Harry’s was building faster, she reached down and gave her own clit a rub and her excitement heightened. Harry’s slitted eyes noted this and he reached with his own hand to help.

Very soon, both felt their orgasms hit – and it was a sensation of unbelievable proportion. Both rode it out barely holding on to conscious thought. Finally, when it was done, Susan pulled off and threw herself next to him. “I’ve been fully scratched,” she said with a tired smile at her bed partner.

“I’m glad,” he quietly chuckled. “My post is fully done scratching for the night, I think.”

The two slowly drifted off together.

When the two woke up together the next morning, neither felt any embarrassment. Neither felt any unsated lust either. They were quite casual and rather blasé for having shared such an intimate time together.

Both realized that although they each found the other attractive, it was not the kind of love one feels for life. They both complimented each other on the other’s skill in bed and finished a small meal and a shower.

When Harry had wandlessly cleaned his clothes and fully dressed after breakfast, just as Susan was ready to go on duty, he felt the call. “Well. I guess my Travel Agent boss left me here for a bit of fun – I guess we both needed it. If I don’t see you again, I hope you have a long and happy life.”

Susan nodded. “You too. And if you do show up when I have an itch, I hope we can have a repeat.”

“I have no problem with that,” he said with a grin. He turned and walked toward the door but never made it. His form changed to a bright light which dropped into a ball and a song of happy contentment wafted around her quarters. She smiled and made her way out.

OMAKE BONUS:

Susan very deliberately walked up to the tall ranger and slapped the flowers against the his chest, having decided it was he who had sent them.

“Here. You can have these – I don’t need them.” She then quickly moved down the hall, trying to avoid looking in his face.

He heard him splutter behind her and she was about to smile when she was confronted with a sight she did not expect: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was leaning against the bulkhead, watching the two interact. She stopped with a sudden thought. “Er. You didn’t send those flowers, did you?”

He shook his head. “No – it was that guy. He’s just trying to be coy about it.” That he made no effort to hide his voice from Marcus made her feel … she didn’t know what to feel. Harry stood up and walked past her, grabbing her on the way. He led her back down the corner and let go when she was about eight feet away.

Susan was feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. She had shared a night of fun with Harry a couple of years earlier but she didn’t think that was why she was feeling this way – she honestly didn’t know.

Harry walked up to the Ranger and said, “Marcus, right?”

He nodded. “And you are?”

Harry moved to stand next to him and threw his arm over Marcus’ shoulder. “An old friend of Susan’s. My name is Harry. She can tell you, we met a few years ago.”

Susan nodded. “Two actually.”

“Right. Now Marcus. Are you willing to listen to some advice?”

He was wary but nodded. “Alright.”

With his arm still over Marcus’ shoulder Harry said, “You see. I’m what could be classified as one of Susan’s … dalliances. She was feeling needy a couple of years ago and I provided a need. One night – done. We haven’t seen each other since. We both left with a happy smile. Now look at her.”

Marcus looked at Susan and Susan could barely keep from looking away with embarrassment. “Now, that look was something she never had for me. She’s standing there telling herself that she doesn’t know what she’s feeling – but, mate? She’s lying to herself.”

The way that Harry said that casually as if it was without any doubt outraged her a little. But for some reason – she couldn’t find it in herself to protest.

She KNEW Harry would never be hurtful.

“There, you see? What she’s actually feeling – and she would agree if she wasn’t so nervous – is a feeling of a bit of lust and a bit of admiration and affection. And it’s all toward you. Now, Marcus,” Harry raised his hand and dropped it hard on the man’s shoulder, “You have two choices here. You could invite the beautiful lady into your quarters and give her what she so richly needs right now – and worry about the romance after – or you can be a pussy and run off. But if you do THAT, then as her friend, I will have to take her back to her quarters, bend her over, and give her a good go until she’s screaming out names. The true tragedy of that is that she’d likely be screaming out your name and not mine – and that can be upsetting to a bloke. So Marcus,” he raised and lowed his hand hard once again, “what are you going to do?”

Looking between Susan and Harry, and noting how nervous Susan was, Marcus manned up and said, “Susan? Would you like to come in to my quarters?”

Without being able to look at him, she said, “Er. Yeah. We can do that.”

Harry took his arm off Marcus and clapped his hands. “Good! Good! Now, Susan?”

“Harry?” He saw her gathering her confidence back.

“I should tell you that Marcus here is a rare bloke. He’s still, what is commonly referred to as, a virgin.” Susan looked at Marcus in shock. Marcus was looking around, embarrassed.

“Yeah. I know. See – he grew up with some romantic bullshit notion that he had to ‘save himself’ for the right girl. It’s so very Shakespearean of him – the chaste hero and all that – or even Arthurian – but he’s going to be a bit nervous. Go easy on the bloke. With all of that – he’s in excellent shape, is quite considerate, has the stamina of a jackrabbit, and will be a willing student for any lesson you might want to give. So, once he takes you inside – I recommend you go ‘Head Bitch in Charge’ on him and make certain he gives you what you need. He won’t resist at all – he loves you far too much for that.”

Susan contemplated the man. “Now, in the afterglow, if you’re feeling feminine and vulnerable and uncertain – Marcus here is NOT lacking in what you’ll need there. This bloke can be trusted. If you somehow pull your heart out of the deep vault you’ve kept it in to give it a chance, Marcus here will accept it gratefully and lock it up in silk and cushions and never let a single scratch come anywhere near it. He’d keep it safe to his dying breath. You’d never need worry again.”

Susan looked at Marcus. As Harry had spoken, Marcus had lost that nervous twitch and took on a look of resolution. In Susan’s mind-eye, she got a vision of Marcus in chain mail standing in front of a fortress which contained her own pulsing heart. In her vision, he stood straight and tall and unflinching, his devotion to his duty shining in every part of his bearing.

In that moment, she knew that Harry only spoke the absolute truth.

She glanced at Harry. “Thank you. You’re a true friend.”

Harry grinned. “I hope so.” He looked at the two. “Have fun kids.” Harry turned and disappeared into a bright light, pheonix song following.

“Susan?” Marcus asked.

“Marcus.”

“You have a guardian angel?”

Susan glanced over to where Harry disappeared from. “Yes. I guess I do.”

Marcus looked at Susan and asked, “How can a bloke follow that?”

Susan looked at Marcus and knew he was just nervous. “Are you going to do as Harry suggested or am I going to have to go back to my quarters and pray for Harry’s quick return?” She had decided to follow her heart – and Marcus was now in her crosshairs.

Marcus presented his arm and allowed her to take it. “Come with me, please?”

The two were not seen for the rest of the day.

The Command Crew, however, got a hint. Before disappearing, Susan delivered a very particular order and warning for anyone who would disturb her. The man who had been in C&C the longest said, “I recognize that order.” He looked at his fellows. “She has a visitor and it’s a man’s life to disturb her. Even if there ARE big honkin space lasers – we deal with them ourselves.”

The C&C crew looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.


End file.
